Ishaan is a farmer. He plants $96$ corn stalks in a field. Each row has $12$ corn stalks. How many rows of corn stalks did Ishaan plant in the field?
Answer: The number of rows of corn stalks that Ishaan planted is the total number of corn stalks that he planted divided by the number of corn stalks in each row. The result, called the quotient, is $96\text{ corn stalks} \div 12\text{ corn stalks per row}$ $96\text{ corn stalks} \div 12\text{ corn stalks per row} = 8\text{ rows}$